Two Students
by Orangetabby101
Summary: Carl x Luna. I think it would be nice. It seems sweet and its not a gross pairing to me because they are both kids. So hey here you go. Srry if you don't like it.
1. Meeting Luna

Two Students

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Platinum x Carl

* * *

Hello fellow fic readers and authors! I come with a brand new fanfiction pairing! Carl x Platinum. After thinking about it, it makes sense and it is possible so here you go. It probably will have more chapters too.

* * *

Carl and Nirvana walked down the busy streets of Ronin-Gai. Bang had invited them over for a special occasion of some sort. Tao couldn't come because she was too busy playing with Litchi's 'meat buns' as she said. Carl, being extremely friendly as he is, decided to do this for Bang, not wanting the old man to feel bad.

"Hey sis, what do you think Master Bang brought us for?"

"..."

Carl smiled. "Oh no sis. I don't think he wants to have a training session after what happened last time.

"..."

He laughed. "Sis don't be mean! If he can't fight too well you can't bring him down on it! Hey sis! Master Bang is over there!"

They walked up to Bang, who apparently was picking his nose. He pulled his finger out when he spotted Carl.

"Hello Master Carl! Come with me! This is of the utmost importance!" Bang hollered.

Carl cringed slightly while Nirvana continued to blankly stare at Bang. The siblings walked into Bang's 'home' and Carl was astonished at what he saw. His eyes widened and his cheeks flared. He saw a girl about his age that had beautiful green eyes. Her face looked somewhat heart-shaped and her skin was smooth and pale. She had a small nose that slightly pointed out, but it wasn't too noticeable. She wore a school girl outfit that was white with blue lining and a blue skirt and the shirt had 6 gold buttons on it. She had white boots that had gold pointed toes and heels. But her hair was the most beautiful of all. She had two huge blonde pigtails that reached to her ankles. He wasn't sure, but her hair seemed to have a pinkish flare to it. And they were being held up by two large blue ribbons.

"Eww! Master Bang, he looks gross!" Carl fixed his hat and smiled.

"Hi I'm Carl Clover. And this is my sister Ada Clover."

"I didn't ask for explanations you knuckle dragging nerdy ape!" Carl was quite shocked at her language, but didn't really care.

"..."

"You got something to say you purple robot bitch!?" That's where Carl drew the line, but for some awkward reason, he couldn't bring himself to tell her to shut up.

"My sister isn't a...what you called her. And please don't say things like that. It hurts her feelings."

"Like I care! Tell your dumb sister that she needs to get a freaken backbone!" Carl gritted his teeth.

"She's made from metal. Of course she has a backbone!"

"So tell her to stop being the big crybaby she is!"

"..."

"Well my sis says your hair looks stupid and you look like you should have a babysitter!" Luna burst out crying.

"Master Bang! Carl is being a bitch!" Carl walked over to her. "I'm sorry. My sister can get very defensive. And she's sorry."

Luna looked up, and for the first out of the 15 minutes they met, she smiled. Carl smiled back. They both looked over and saw Bang sleeping.

"Hey 4 eyes, let's leave the idiot." Carl blinked.

"Are you sure?" Luna yanked his arm.

"Hell yeah I am!" She yanked his arm and the ran out the door ready to face the rest of the day.

* * *

There you go. Sorry if there was too much dialogue.


	2. Awkward Bonding

Two Students

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Carl x Luna

Chapter 2: Getting to know each other

* * *

next chap to this.

* * *

Carl and Luna left Bang's rather, filthy home. Dirty gym sock smells weren't exactly the most inviting. Luna looked at Carl.

"Hey 4 eyes! I'm hungry! Can you get Luna some grub?" Carl looked up at Ada.

"Sis. Is it Ok if I spend my money?"

"..." 'Its ok Carl. You have alot anyway.'

"My sis says its ok." Luna laughed.

"You don't have to spend your money! Luna knows some guy that can get us food anytime!" Luna grabbed Carl's arm and ran all across Orient Town.

"He's over there!" Luna slapped the man.

"Hey Ragna the FreakyPedoedge!" Carl looked up to see a young man with heterochromic eyes, white hair, red jacket, and a huge sword. The man turned around and looked down on the two. He could do that, considering he was 6 ft. He glanced at Carl then glared at Luna who just stuck out her tongue and scrunched up her face in disgust. Carl was surprised. It usually took him days to find Ragna the Bloodedge but this girl found him in minutes.

"What the hell do you want you little imp...s?!" Luna gave Ragna a pleading look saying. 'Shut up! He doesn't know about Sena yet so don't say anything!' Ragna crossed his arms. "What do you want?" Luna whined.

"Get me and 4 eyes some- 4 eyes?"

"NIRVANA!" Ragna jumped back just before Ada swung her arm up, intending to send Ragna sky high.

"Ragna the Bloodedge! I need your Azure Grimoire!" Ragna just held Carl by his shirt collar and sat him on his bench.

He sighed. "Look kid, my Azure is not gonna help you." Carl's and Luna's eyes widened.

"What? What do you mean?" Ragna tapped the red shell on his glove.

"The Azure is a real bitch. Unfortunately, it won't give you back your sister. All it would really do is shatter that marionette, and send her soul off in peace." Carl looked miserable, but Ragna simply patted him on the shoulder.

"Well you can go to my master and ask him. Hell, I'll take him to you if you want." Luna scowled. "No way in hell! Luna doesn't wanna get raped!" Ragna pulled out Blood Scythe and growled.

"You are really asking for a beating. I can't wait to cave your skull in!" This time, Ada stepped in.

"..." 'Please no fighting. Luna is sorry. And its ok, your help is not required. I will take them.'

Ragna looked up at Ada for a second before sighing. "Fine. But I won't hesitate next time."

Carl gasped. "You can hear her?" Ragna shrugged. "Azure. I can interact with souls."

Luna and Carl waved. "Bye Mr. Pedoedge!" Ragna just sighed.

* * *

Ada led the way into a large clearing. There, Carl spotted a cat with an orange coat. Jubei walked over.

"Well ain't this a surprise. Little Platinum, Carl, and Ada." Ada waved while Carl watched Luna smother Jubei in a hug. A weird feeling crept up inside of him.

'T-That's not fair! How come she's hugging him? I feel... jealous!' Yes, Carl really wanted to be hugged by Platinum.

"Mr. Jubei, we came regarding facts about Ada. We were wondering if you knew how to change her back. Ragna said that the Azure would only send her soul away."

Jubei nodded. "Ragna is right. But I'm afraid I don't know what to do. Musashi would just destroy her." Carl looked down.

"Look kid. You'll find a way. Don't let it get to you."

Carl smiled. "I guess you're right. Well, I'll be going. Luna said she was hungry." Luna screamed.

"Yea! Time to eat!" She grabbed Carl's arm.

"Let's go 4 eyes!"

* * *

I apologize if this seems rushed. I just want to limit this to about 4 to 5 chapters. Sorry

-Orangetabby101


	3. Trinity? Sena? What's going on?

Two Students

Genre: Romance

* * *

Sorry that I've been kinda slow with this. Was busy updating Scared and some other stuff. Well I'm back with this so I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Carl and Luna quickly searched the streets for a restaurant. Luna was always hungry, but Carl had truly had never felt such gnawing pain in his gut.

"C'mon 4 eyes! Luna is almost CAPUT!" Carl frowned.

"Calm down Luna! And quit calling me four eyes!" Luna grumbled and stopped. She had a look of pure disgust on her face, which made Carl cower a bit.

"N-N-NEVER MIND!" Luna frowned and put an arm on his shoulder. He looked up slowly, not happy to see that frown, but still happy to see something than that other face she made.

"Luna is sorry... Carl." He giggled, which was rare, even though he was a kid. He blinked for a few seconds before realizing something.

"ADA!" Luna winced a bit and scowled. "Shut up you whiny ass! Your big sis hung back with Master Jubei!" Tears were already spilling down Carl's cheeks. He was mumbling something incoherent, so she just sighed and grabbed his hand.

"Look Carl, its okay. Your sis will be fine with Master Jubei! Master Jubei is strong so he'll make sure nobody hurts her!" Carl wiped his cheeks and sniffled.

"Let's go eat there!"

* * *

Carl and Luna were quickly shoved out by the waitress.

"You no eat here! You children! Children eat with adu-"

"Their with me." The lady saw Ragna.

"Y-Yes sir! Right this way sir!" Ragna looked at Carl.

"You're paying for this."

* * *

Carl and Luna sat and ate. Luna stuffed her face with meat while Carl ate some rice. He was already quite full.

"Are you *chomp* gonna *chomp chomp* eat that?" He shook his head and she took the rest of his food and dumped it down her throat.

"Thanks 4 eyes." Carl blushed again at the little nickname she gave him. It was annoying, but cute to him. Ragna laughed.

"What are you guys gonna do now? Watch the stars or some retarded shit like that?" Luna glared.

"Shut it pedophile! You won't get to molest Luna or Carl!" Ragna scowled.

"I am not a molester! So shut up or I'll cave your fuc-"

"Come now Ragna, their just kids." They all turned to see Jubei and Ada.

"Hey Master, mind taking these little imps away from me?" Jubei chuckled before smacking Ragna in the forehead.

"You can take these two out to get together but you can't even compliment Rachel without you starting an argument first?" Ragna glared.

"Shut up." Jubei snickered. "I'll take them off your hands if I see you compliment Rachel for once." Rachel appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey rabbit. You look great today." He said dryly. Jubei laughed.

"C'mon Plat and Carl. Leave these two together."

* * *

Carl and Platinum stood on a hill. Jubei and Ada left them there to 'bond' some more.

"Hey 4 eyes..." Luna said. Carl looked at her.

"Yea Luna?" She smiled.

"Your nice." She said as she gave him a hug. He smiled. "So are you. Just then, Sena woke up from his hibernation nap.

"*Yawn* Luna where are we?" Carl blinked as Luna screamed.

"Shut up Sena! Luna was in a moment when you suddenly just woke up! Go continue your dirt nap!" Luna suddenly fainted as Trinity arose.

"Carl. This is rather difficult to explain." Carl didn't move. "Luna is possessing 3 souls in her body. Luna, Sena, and me, Trinity." Carl blinked.

"Six heroes?" Trinity nodded. Carl whined.

"How can me and Luna be together? Sena is a boy!" Trinity placed a comforting hand on his cheek. "Go to Miss Kokonoe of Sector Seven. She can carefully remove our souls into three different bodies. Then you can be together. Goodbye." Trinity faded away and Carl scooped Luna up and began to ran.

* * *

Sorta dialogue heavy in my opinion. Will be pretty long since I made this happen. R&R!


	4. Thanks Miss Koko!

Two Students

Chap. 4: Thank you for helping Miss Kokonoe!

* * *

I'm back! Srry I took mad long.

* * *

Carl burst through Kokonoe's lab. Kokonoe glared at him and Tager only sighed.

"Look. You can't charge through Kokono-" Carl screamed and slapped Tager's face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M HERE TO HELP LUNA! NOT LISTEN TO YOU BE ALL REFINED!" Kokonoe laughed snidely at Tager as he walked out the room, utterly embarrassed.

"Well kid. If you have the guts to slap Tager's massive ass, then I'll listen to you." Carl took a quick breath.

"TrinitytoldmethatifIcometoyouthatyou'llhelpLunaan dSenaandgetthemdifferentbodiessothatmeandLunacanbe together!"Kokonoe laughed at his distress.

"Ok. Drag her into that machine over there. I'll split her souls so they have their own entities." Carl did so and watched as Kokonoe pulled a switch.

"She looks like she's in pain Miss Kokonoe. And... I'm sorry for slapping your subordinate." Kokonoe sucked on her favorite candy, Silvervine lollipops.

"Well the big bitch had what was coming to him."

She pulled the level and 3 people stepped out. Luna breathed in loudly, as well as Sena and Trinity.

Carl blushed as he looked at Trinity. "M-M-Miss Trinity!" He gazed at her beautiful body. Her bust was extremely large, and her face was petite and lovely. She softly patted Carl's head.

"Thank you Carl, for believing in me. You have helped us all." She kissed his cheek softly. Luna glared and snarled at Trinity.

"Ok you big breasted bitch! Its Carl and Luna time!" Trinity smiled at Kokonoe. "I will forever take care of Luna and Sena. Thank you." Sena clung to Trinity's waist. His short blonde hair hung in front of his face.

"Thanks Carl." Carl smiled. The 4 left the laboratory.

* * *

Trinity softly pushed Luna over to Carl. "Sorry for interrupting your moment before. Me and Sena will go back to Jubei." Luna glared.

"Yea! And if you dare flirt with Master Jubei, LUNA WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" Trinity giggled. "I won't." Luna grabbed Carl's wrist.

Trinity and Sena were already gone, and Carl felt that feeling rise up.

"Luna really loves you Carl. You fed Luna, you gave her back her body, and now Luna has a family." He smiled, not fazed. She giggled and snuggled into his chest.

"Does Carl love Luna?" He only nodded. The word love was a strong word, but it depicted how he felt for her perfectly. Without any further ado, she smashed her lips against his.

"L-Luna?" She grinned.

"Kiss Luna you idiot!" she did so again, yet he wasn't used to such roughness. He already felt her tongue slide into his mouth and he made a sound he never heard before.

A moan.

A soft little moan escaped his tiny mouth. Luna hugged him tighter.

"Its Carl and Luna forever!"

* * *

Done. Will be epilogue.


End file.
